Nachiel
Nachiel is the second Seraph, one of the most perfect creations of God, the twin brother of Michael, the leader of the Cherubims and the most trusted and most faithful angel of God . Biography Birth Nachiel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before Israphel, Samael, Betzalel, Azazel and also the other creations of God but after Helel, he was created by God for terrify his ennemies . He sees the birth of the original Masters of Purgatory and tryed to kill the Leader of them . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Nachiel helps God in the fight, he thought it was a bad idea to seal The Beast in Helel but don't say because he feared the wrath of God . The Other Creations Nachiel is very happy when God created the other Angels, he is dissapointed by the creation of the Masters of Purgatory, he bows the last when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Nachiel was one of the Angels against Helel, God leaves the Heaven and Michael became the new king . The Second Heaven Civil War Nachiel, irrited by the rules of Michael, who changes a lot to all of God's rules, began a rebellion to lead the Heaven To fight Michael, even in Hand of God, he absorbs fifty billions of souls and creates a Scythe with the rest of the Heaven's Souls . The Earth's Attempted Destruction He try to destroy the Earth and is countered by Michael, after a very long fight, Michael successed to make the fifty billions of souls leave Nachiel's body, during the fight, he lose blood, this blood is, later, used to create Tabris . The Heaven Lordship Michael, sad because of his twin brother's actions, let Nachiel take the throne of Heaven, Nachiel reput the rules of God . Personnality Nachiel is compassionate and kind with Angels, he hates demons and especially the Archdemons because they were once Angels, he loves God, he bows, despite all, only for God's joy because he almost hate humans as much as Archdemons . He wanted God to rule his kingdom forever and was very irrited when Michael changes the rules of God, Michael describes him as a traditionnalist who wants God's will to be made . Due to being created for scare God's opponents, Nachiel has a lot of charism and likes scaring his own opponents . Powers * Angel Physiology : Nachiel is the second angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Nachiel is the second seraph . *** Super Strength : Nachiel is the second strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them, with the Souls Empowerment, he is more powerfull than Helel . *** Flight : Nachiel have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Nachiel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Nachiel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Nachiel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Nachiel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Nachiel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Nachiel is, now, because Helel is in Hell, the most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Nachiel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Nachiel is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Nachiel . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Nachiel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Nachiel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Nachiel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Nachiel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword, in Hand of God, he is immune to that . * 'His Own Sword' : Nachiel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword, in Souls Empowered, he is immune to that . * 'Michael's Sword' : Nachiel can be kiled by his twin brother's Seraphim Sword, in Souls Empowered, he is immune to that . * 'His Own Scythe''' : Nachiel can be killed by his own Scythe, in Souls Empowered, he isn't immune to that but much more resistant . Trivia His name means "111" and is a number of God and of the Christ, like 666 is a number of Satan and of the Antichrist . Category:Angels Category:Seraphims